


Todas as Coisas na Natureza

by inflorencer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflorencer/pseuds/inflorencer
Summary: A sutileza humana nunca conceberá uma invenção mais bela,simples ou diretado que a natureza,porque em suas invenções nada falta,e nada é supérfluo.





	1. Capítulo Um

Há algo sobre os gatos que sempre me chamou a atenção.

Eles são dados como felinos domesticados, seres de porte pequeno que podem ser perfeitamente considerados de estimação, pertencentes a alguém que irá criá-los e dar o devido amor a eles. O mesmo acontece com os cachorros, os caninos domesticados, mas é diferente com os gatos. Já observei muitos deles em minha vida para saber.

Ao contrário dos cachorros, os gatos são um enigma. Você costuma perceber quando um cão de rua é doce ou agressivo sem nunca tê-lo visto antes; quando ele é de casa, você nem precisa pensar: sabe o que o faz latir, os cheiros que o atrai o medo ou a vergonha no instante que coloca o rabo entre as pernas, a animação ao abandonar o mesmo rabo, o que o deixa alarmado e de orelhas em pé... E não apenas todas essas coisas. Se você for seu dono, tem automaticamente a certeza de que ele o ama.

Tirando o momento em que o gato se posiciona para abater ou fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas, você raramente tem a certeza de alguma coisa com ele. Penso que deve ser essa a razão pela qual muitas pessoas não se afeiçoam à espécie – todavia, para deixar bem claro, eu não sou uma delas –, porque se sentem inseguras de si mesmas, como se não estivessem no controle de um ser considerado inferior. Esse é o problema dos humanos, sempre querendo controlar o que devia ser livre. Às vezes tudo de que necessitamos para viver em paz com os outros é liberdade. _Às vezes_ , pelo menos.

Quando você olha nos olhos de um gato, nunca consegue imaginar o que se passa na cabeça dele. É fácil pensar que ele não se importa, e, na maioria das vezes, é realmente o que parece. Quando um gato olha nos seus olhos, você teme que ele o odeie e deseje sua morte. No próximo minuto, lá está o mesmo gato brincando com seu novelo de lã, enquanto você o observa com a ternura de uma mãe. Você se dá conta de como adora tê-lo por perto e ignora todas as dúvidas.

Houve um dia em que eu olhei nos olhos de um humano e vi os olhos de um gato, e isso me intrigou profundamente.

Acho que foi exatamente o que me prendeu a ele naquele dia e, por que não, para sempre. Era uma manhã apressada no ateliê, em que tentávamos finalizar os cálculos necessários para levantar mais fera uma esfera de, pasmem, duas toneladas até o topo da cúpula da Catedral de Florença, originalmente projetada pelo magnífico Brunelleschi, e instalá-la da melhor forma possível.

Eles, na verdade, já estavam prontos, mas precisavam de correções urgentes. Enquanto alguns aprendizes se encontravam por lá, vigiando a obra e também servindo de ajuda aos obreiros, outros não haviam saído do ateliê, ou ainda saído e voltado. O último era o meu caso e o de Carmine, meu melhor amigo e o matemático mais habilidoso entre todos eles, uma vez que notamos os erros nas cópias das plantas e tivemos de recorrer às originais, as quais nunca deixavam o ateliê.

Nosso _maestro,_  Verrocchio, estava estranhamente ausente, então tudo o que tínhamos era um outro para recorrer, sendo aqueles cálculos avançados demais em relação ao resto dos aprendizes presentes. Carmine, que tentava acertar uma das contas há pelo menos duas horas, já falava em chorar e desistir de tudo, o que me fazia permanecer na tentativa de animá-lo mais do que no próprio problema. De qualquer jeito, ele continuava sendo mais inteligente do que eu. Minha preocupação maior deveria ser guiá-lo à luz em vez de me beneficiar com seu tormento. Sem dúvida.

Meu olhar foi de piedoso a alerta quando decidi que, de fato, necessitávamos da orientação de Verrocchio para seguirmos em frente, e logo passei a observar os arredores com atenção. Havia um boa quantidade de pessoas entrando e saindo, mas eu o encontrei em questão de segundos. Ele estava próximo à porta da frente, conversando animadamente com um homem de vestes finas, talvez um barão, e, por vezes, dirigindo-se ao rapaz um pouco distante de ambos, o qual tinha os braços cruzados e as costas apoiadas na parede. Não se vestia tão bem quanto o homem, ainda que as possibilidades de serem pai e filho fossem altas, e usava um brinco na orelha esquerda. Estando sempre de perfil, não me era possível ver se a outra também era furada ou não.

O rapaz tirou o chapéu que levava na cabeça por um instante, arrumando o cabelo escuro um tanto emaranhado pelo vento vindo de fora do ateliê, e o colocou de volta com cuidado. Então, visivelmente entediado, desviou o olhar no intuito de procurar algo que o cativasse, e eu, curioso, mas sem desviar nada, perguntei a Carmine:

— Você sabe quem eles são?

— Quem? — Carmine disparou antes de cessar o choramingo, levantando rapidamente a cabeça e seguindo meu olhar fixo. — Ah, eles? Verrocchio me contou que um dos aprendizes de Pollaiuolo deixaria seu _maestro_ por ele. Disse que estava feliz pelo reconhecimento, mas estou certo de que é pela perda da concorrência. Lembra-se de como eles se odeiam, certo?

— Sim, claro...

— Ambos sabemos que não é da natureza de Verrocchio, porém não o culpo. Conheço um dos aprendizes de Pollaiuolo e ele o odeia também.

— Sim, sim — murmurei, impaciente com a informação inútil. — Eles são pai e filho ou o quê?

— Pelo que ouvi falar, sim. O homem é Benedetto Fieschi, conde de Matelizi, e o que eu sei sobre ele é que teve seis filhas... E um filho ilegítimo, com uma prostituta. É o mais velho dele.

— Acha que aquele é o filho?

— Sem sombra de dúvida. Ele definitivamente bate com a descrição que eu recebi...

— Que seria...?

— Pardo e bonito.

Lancei-lhe um olhar de estranheza e soltei uma risada.

— Quem lhe deu essa descrição?

— O aprendiz de Pollaiuolo, é claro.

Ao tornar minha atenção novamente ao rapaz, não demorou muito para nossos olhares se encontrarem. Foi quando reconheci os olhos e o quão felinos eram. Ele me encarava quase sem piscar, provavelmente me analisando e tentando entender por que eu não resolvi fingir que não o estava encarando. Provavelmente, porque eu nunca poderia ter certeza. Não fui capaz de saber se ele gostava ou não daquilo. Após um sorriso vago surgir em seu rosto, eu não fazia a mínima ideia se o rapaz zombava de mim ou não. Nunca senti prazer em ser humilhado, então voltei a me concentrar nos cálculos a serem corrigidos. Carmine havia parado de choramingar, enfim. Bastou uma boa fofoca.

— Vocês são os mais velhos daqui, não são?

Eu e Carmine erguemos nossas cabeças apenas para sermos surpreendidos pelo rapaz, que nos observava do outro lado da mesa em que trabalhávamos, aguardando uma resposta que não obteve de imediato.

— Estava me sentindo rodeado de crianças e a ponto de sair correndo — ele riu, despreocupado. — No que estão trabalhando?

— Se não puder nos ajudar agora, é melhor que retorne em outro momento — Carmine retrucou de prontidão. E sério. — Você é bom em matemática ou só em posar como se estivessem pintando um quadro seu?

O rapaz riu mais ainda.

— Eu sou bom em qualquer coisa que me interesse. A propósito, também sou Lodovico Fieschi. Não como se isso importasse, obviamente...

— Ainda bem que sabe, Lodovico. Nomes não importam aqui.

— Não poderia estar mais de acordo.

Lodovico andou até o nosso lado da mesa, pedindo espaço entre nós para tomar seu lugar no banco. Havia bastante espaço nas extremidades, mas ele parecia saber seguramente o que queria. Antes de focar nos papéis, tirou chapéu e o repouso na mesa.

— É aquela bola gigante da Catedral, não é? Incrível!

— Não exatamente, é como precisamos levantá-la até o topo do domo, adivinhe só, sem estragar tudo. E sem matar os obreiros, se tivermos sorte... Ou melhor, um cérebro que funcione.

— Dois — corrigi meu amigo, tentando ser simpático. — Dois cérebros, Carmine.

— Outro cérebro! — Lodovico exclamou, sorrindo em minha direção. — Pensei que você possuísse apenas... Olhos.

— O quê? — Carmine questionou, incrédulo, e me lançou um olhar intimidador. — Dá para se encontrar no que estamos fazendo aqui, Leonardo?

Os olhos indecifráveis de Lodovico se arregalaram sutilmente.

— Você é Leonardo da Vinci?

— S... Sim... — respondi, confuso. — Como sabe?

— Verrocchio fala _tremendamente_ de você a meu pai em todas as vezes que se encontram. Já ouvi muito a seu respeito, inclusive, citando-o, que é a mais nova e melhor versão dele.

— Bem... — Carmine interveio. — Verrocchio sempre foi dramático.

Os três de nós gargalhamos.

— E você? — Lodovico tornou para mim mais uma vez. — O que acha de todo esse favoritismo?

— Honestamente?

— Honestamente.

— Acho que fiz por merecer.

— Interessante — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Foi por isso que não desviou o olhar quando o peguei no flagra.

— Como assim?

— Não é óbvio? Você é arrogante, Leonardo. _Deveras_ arrogante.

Entrei em estado de choque por alguns segundos, e Carmine, atrás do inescrupuloso rapaz, fez cara de quem estava achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

— Certas pessoas diriam que eu sou confiante — retorqui, ainda perplexo. — Peço perdão se de alguma maneira o ofendi, Lodovico... É só que...

— O quê?

— Você tem olhos de gato.

Lodovico teve sua vez de ficar confuso, mas não a oportunidade de exigir um esclarecimento, já que seu pai decidiu chamá-lo na mesma hora. Ele se levantou sem dizer nada e andou pacientemente na direção daquele que o esperava com um sorriso no rosto. Verrocchio também parecia feliz, erguendo ambos os polegares para mim e Carmine como se estivéssemos lhe fazendo um favor. Pobre Pollaiuolo...

— Leonardo! — Verrocchio nos surpreendeu ao me chamar. Olhei para Carmine, que imediatamente esbugalhou seus olhos escuros e gesticulou para que eu reagisse. — Leonardo, venha cá!

— Estou indo, _maestro_!

Aproximei-me deles vagarosamente e com cuidado, como se fossem predadores, forasteiros que não podiam ser confiados. O conde era um homem bem alto para a média – estimo que media mais de um metro e noventa, especialmente usando um chapéu –, enquanto seu filho levava o título de mais baixo entre nós, desde que, é claro, Carmine, com seus pouco mais de um metro e meio, estava longe e sentado. Eu e Verrocchio continuávamos com nossas alturas medianas, embora a minha fosse levemente maior.

— Senhores — reverenciei-os com um aceno de cabeça. — Sim, _maestro_?

— Leonardo, por que não mostra o ateliê ao seu novo colega de ofício? — Verrocchio abriu um sorriso ainda maior, e era óbvio que se referia a Lodovico, que permanecia calado e atento. — Vejo que já começaram a se familiarizar um com o outro, não é mesmo?

— Eu adoraria guiar o passeio, mas, infelizmente, como o senhor sabe, estou ocupado com a obra do domo. Posso facilmente pedir a um dos meninos...

— Não há por que ter pressa, meu querido — ele me interrompeu de repente, rindo junto ao conde por algum motivo incompreensível para meu intelecto, e eu me vi franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Fico feliz em ajudar Carmine eu mesmo.

— _Maestro_ , aposto que outro...

— Não, Leonardo, eu insisto.

— Ah, Andrea, não o pressione! — o conde disse, amigável demais para alguém de seu porte. — É bom ver o quão dedicados são seus aprendizes, meu amigo. Tenho certeza de que Vico está no melhor ateliê de toda a Itália! — ele logo tornou para mim. — Não concorda, rapaz?

— Sim, senhor. — sorri para ele.

— Agora vou deixá-los em paz. Uma de minhas filhas irá se casar em breve e ainda há muito a ser discutido. Aquele banana do pai do noivo sonha dia e noite com o dote!

O conde e o _maestro_ explodiram em risadas subitamente. Eu e Lodovico nos entreolhamos, sorrindo por pura educação.

— Sempre me rendendo boas gargalhadas, Benedetto! — Verrocchio disparou, quase sem ar. — Vamos, eu o acompanharei até lá fora.

— Como desejar — o conde deu uns três passos em direção à porta, e então virou-se uma última vez para o filho, que já o observava atenciosamente. — Quanto a você, Vico, também faça como desejar, mas não se esqueça de esforçar-se bastante. Sabe o quanto acredito em seu potencial. Cuide-se, sim? Seu pai o ama.

— Não se preocupe, pai — Lodovico assegurou, não tão envergonhado quanto eu previra. — Seu filho, que não é mais um bebê, também o ama. Ficarei bem.

O conde assentiu e, acompanhado do _maestro_ , deixou o ateliê. E lá estávamos nós, eu e Lodovico, encarando um ao outro novamente, agora com um quê de desconforto. Quer dizer... Da parte dele poderia ser qualquer coisa.

— Se você continuar me admirando assim, Leonardo da Vinci, serei obrigado a acionar meu pai.

_Opa, aí está._

Mas não é como se eu fosse tão desarmado desse jeito.

— Em minha defesa, Lodovico Fieschi, você está me admirando de volta — rebati sem perder a pose. — Deveria eu acionar meu superior, então?

— Não seja tão ingênuo, garoto. Seu superior é amigo _pessoal_ de meu pai. No final das contas, você é meu guia. Você serve a _mim_.

Este foi o momento em que rimos livremente e ficamos aliviados com nossa descoberta acidental: possuíamos um senso de humor parecido. Eu não queria admitir antes para mim mesmo que seria, de fato, de meu curioso agrado um tempo a sós com ele. Agora, contudo, era diferente. Havia uma razão racional… Ou pelo menos social, se assim posso descrever.

— Bem observado, Lodovico. O que deseja ver primeiro? Já foi ao segundo andar?

— Eu era uma criança quando estive aqui pela última vez. Fucei tudo, até os fundos, mas nunca soube que existia um segundo andar.

— São os dormitórios.

— Oh...

Lodovico deu de ombros e pegou uma maleta, a qual eu não notara antes, encostada na parede bem como ele há alguns minutos. Ele me fitou com aqueles olhos intrigantes, esperando pacientemente por mim, e eu comecei andar para os fundos do ateliê, onde se localizava a porta secreta com acesso às escadas. Tudo bem, nem tão secreta assim, mas certamente restrita aos assistentes e aprendizes. Nem os pupilos deveriam abri-la sem permissão.

Subimos os degraus em silêncio, atravessamos o corredor em silêncio, entramos no último quarto em silêncio. Então eu lhe disse que qualquer uma das duas beliches estava disponível, tanto as camas de baixo como as de cima. As beliches ficavam paralelas uma à outra, cada uma com uma mesinha de cabeceira ao lado. Ele escolheu a mais distante da porta.

— Este quarto é especial? — perguntou, repousando a mala sobre a cama de baixo. Eu havia me sentado na outra. — Os demais possuem mais camas e menos espaço... Ou é impressão minha?

— Bem, nem todos passam dia e noite no ateliê como eu e Carmine, logo Verrocchio julga, sabiamente, precisarmos de mais conforto — respondi, centrado. — Não somos apenas aprendizes, mas também assistentes. Se o _maestro_ não se encontra, assumimos seu posto, entre várias outras, digamos… Responsabilidades.  

— Está me dizendo que este quarto é de vocês? Por que ambas as beliches estão disponíveis, então?

— Porque você é obviamente especial para Verrocchio, o que me leva a concluir que ele preferiria que dormisse aqui. E eu e Carmine podemos fazê-lo em qualquer cama.

— Então eu sou um dos especiais.

— Precisamente.

Lodovico passou a se despir, começando com sua jaqueta acobreada.

— Se espera por uma permissão, você a tem — ele falou do nada, sentando-se em sua nova cama para me olhar nos olhos. Franzi as sobrancelhas, confuso pela milésima vez naquele curto dia. — Poupe-me dessa expressão, eu sei que quer fazer perguntas. Vamos lá, garoto. Faça-as.

— Não me chame de garoto, já tenho dezenove anos completos e você já está claramente ciente do meu nome — prontifiquei-me a proteger minha autoestima. — E, sabendo que faz questão, tenho mesmo algumas perguntas em mente. A primeira delas: por que Verrocchio parece tão extasiado em tê-lo aqui?

— Esta é a parte em que eu tentaria transbordá-lo de insegurança enquanto inflo meu ego artístico, mas temo que terei de desapontá-lo.

— E isso quer dizer o quê?

— Ora, Verrocchio está em êxtase provavelmente por causa de meu pai, não de mim.

— Porque ele é um conde?

— Porque eles são _muito_ afeiçoados à companhia um do outro.

— Companhia? Só isso?

— Creio que velhos têm maior tendência à solidão, não têm?

— Falou a voz da experiência.

Lodovico sorriu gentilmente.

— Farei vinte e um anos em outubro, Leonardo. Ainda sou, tecnicamente, mais experiente que você. Próxima pergunta, por favor.

— Tudo bem — sorri em retorno. — Qual é seu nível de experiência em termos de... Pollaiuolo?

— Pollaiuolo? — ele riu. — Deixei aquele lugar há bons dois anos, se não estou enganado. Não coloco os pés em um ateliê desde então.

— Por quê? Frustração? _Expulsão?_

— Nem um, nem outro. Cansei-me dele. De fato, cansei-me de tudo. E fui embora sem pensar duas vezes.

— Resposta interessante.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu consigo me identificar com ela.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Você é mesmo aprendiz do seu _maestro_. Não estou surpreso, na verdade, nem um pouco. Pollaiuolo o criticava pela falta de compromisso constantemente, pelo que me recordo.

— Reconheço os comentários feitos acerca de Verrocchio, mas não é bem assim — defendi-o. — Ele nos incentiva a produzir mais que a estancar em uma única obra a fim de terminá-la logo. É como dizem, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição.

— Embora, como todos sabem, ela seja amiga da confiança de potenciais clientes...

— Não que você se importe com potenciais clientes, obviamente.

— Não dou a mínima — Lodovico soltou uma risada, aos meus ouvidos, um tanto única, inclinando-se para alcançar suas botas e removê-las. — Foi efetivamente o que me atraiu a este lugar. Eu queria retornar à vida de aprendiz, mas não de aprendiz de Pollaiuolo... Por que não do singular Verrocchio, então?

— Verrocchio não costumava ser de seu agrado quando decidiu seguir tal vida?

— Ele me conhece desde pequeno, isto é, logicamente havia o perigo de o mesmo ser tendencioso em relação ao meu trabalho, e ainda há. Veja como seu _maestro_ reagiu à minha chegada, Leonardo. É só o começo, eu lhe asseguro.

— Não se preocupe quanto a isso.

— Não?

— Não enquanto eu ainda estiver aqui, Lodovico. Eu lhe asseguro.

Ele levantou o olhar, trazendo uma sobrancelha arqueada e um meio sorriso consigo.

— _Dio mio_ , você é realmente apaixonante.

Houve momentos em minha vida em que eu desejei voltar a esse e reagir de forma completamente diferente, ainda mais porque devia ser exatamente o que ele queria. Era o que eu queria, mas a verdade é que eu mesmo não me conhecia em minha excêntrica totalidade. Em tais momentos, refleti sobre como desperdicei uma oportunidade de intimidade com quem viria a me fazer tanta falta. Voltando no tempo, sinto que eu o amei desde quando seus olhos eram a única coisa que me intrigava. Queria tê-lo amado mais, em cada oportunidade perdida, a todo instante.

Mas eu apenas sorri e balancei a cabeça.

— Você me acha apaixonante por ver um pouco de si mesmo em mim — afirmei como se fosse muito óbvio. — O quão arrogante pode ser isso?

— Não tão arrogante quanto você, espertinho. Alguma outra pergunta?

— Talvez quando nos conhecermos melhor, se me permitir.

— Com certeza.

Entendi a resposta como um pedido de descanso e me levantei para sair do quarto, onde o recém-chegado poderia ter seus minutos de paz e solidão, aos quais ele não parecia se opor inicialmente. No entanto, à medida que eu alcançava a porta, o próprio resolveu me manter por um pouco mais de tempo, indagando:

— Agora pode ser _minha_ vez de fazer uma pergunta?

— Somente uma? — instiguei-o, tornando em sua direção, e o vi assentir pacientemente. — Sou todo ouvidos. Vá em frente. Faça-a.

— Por que você disse que eu tenho olhos de gato?

Eu devia ter suspeitado que seria essa a pergunta, não uma de cunho social ou pessoal como imaginei _a priori_. Subestimei-o na cara dura, realmente. E não me preparei de forma alguma.

— Porque... — balbuciei, incerto das palavras que teria de usar. — O que eu quis dizer foi que... Bem, você é afeiçoado a animais?

— Quem não é? — Lodovico retrucou como se eu houvesse proferido uma heresia. — Meu pai cria cavalos e sempre fez questão de ter cachorros em casa. Cresci com eles ao meu redor.

— Ótimo! Com gatos também?

— Minhas irmãs Pasqua e Lippa tiveram dois gatos siameses, um para cada, agora que parei para pensar...

— Logo você sabe que gatos não são como cachorros, certo?

— Sim, gatos são mais independentes, astutos... Mas... O que isso tem a ver com meus olhos?

— A astúcia faz parte da metáfora — dei de ombros. — Se você olhar um gato nos olhos, certamente não terá certeza do que se passa em sua mente ou em seu coração. Ele o ama? Odeia? Não dá a mínima? É impossível dizer, porque seus olhos são indecifráveis. Daí vem a esperteza, entende? Somos deixados com o benefício da dúvida, do qual ele é o único a se beneficiar verdadeiramente. Ao final de tudo, a vantagem sempre será dele.

O filho do conde lançou o exato olhar que eu acabara de descrever. Levantou-se, do nada, e seguiu caminhando até mim, que assistia àquela cena com um bom nível de tensão. Lá estava eu, preso novamente aos olhos mais intrigantes da face da Terra.

— Para um observador, Leonardo, você está muito aquém da realidade, então recomendo que ponha prontamente os pés nos chão e observe _de verdade._ Somente assim poderá enxergar-se em primeiro lugar, e isso é crucial. Como eu posso _ousar_ olhar nos olhos dos outros se os meus são míopes?

Dito isso, Lodovico Fieschi me empurrou gentilmente para fora e fechou a porta do quarto em meu rosto. Eu não reclamei, muito menos questionei-o. Tudo o que fiz foi voltar ao lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído.

 

===

 

Carmine não me perguntou sobre o recém-chegado até a manhã do dia seguinte, quando, pela centésima vez, fomos à Catedral de Florença checar o andamento da obra. É claro que contei tudo nos mínimos detalhes: era minha obrigação de melhor amigo.

— O que você disse sobre os gatos me deu vergonha alheia — ele fez sua crítica após escutar silenciosamente toda a história. — Francamente, meu amigo, eu teria fechado a porta desse mesmo jeito, sem remorso.

— Foi uma explicação tão ruim assim? — questionei, devastado.

— Pareceu uma cantada barata, Leonardo. Confie em mim, _eu sei_. Sei bem demais…

— Pode ter parecido, mas não foi minha intenção, Carmine.

— É sempre assim, nunca há intenção… Todavia, para ser justo, consideremos que realmente foi uma explicação mal concebida. Imagino que pensava estar sendo _no mínimo_ poético, enquanto, na verdade, era algo dolorosamente óbvio.

— _Óbvio?_

— Com toda certeza — Carmine olhou para mim com desprezo. — Você não tem o poder de ler as mentes dos animais, muito menos dos humanos, o que desvalida essas suas _ideias_. Além de que existem pessoas que simplesmente são mais abertas que outras. Ele deve ser apenas muito bom em esconder seus sentimentos.

— Faz sentido, mas não é como se ele estivesse fazendo algum esforço para escondê-los de mim.

— Você nasceu com o talento de observar e ele, de esconder. Talvez o seu ainda não esteja tão desenvolvido quanto o dele, meu amigo. Talvez… Você esteja somente se superestimando.

De repente, fazendo com que eu pulasse de susto, Carmine gritou com um dos aprendizes que bloqueava sua visão da obra. Eles estavam prestes a _finalmente_ erguer a esfera-teste com o sistema de polias que eu havia criado – do qual eu poderia continuar falando, porém, sejamos honestos, aposto que você não veio aqui para ler sobre matemática –, é óbvio, com a ajuda de Carmine e Verrocchio. Este se encontrava em algum outro lugar barganhando por mais materiais.

— Você me acha arrogante? — perguntei, reflexivo.

— Na verdade, sim — Carmine respondeu de imediato, sem nunca desviar os olhos, assim como eu, da esfera-teste. — E eu também me acho, por isso combinamos tanto. Foi um arranjo feito no céu.

Rimos.

— Sou o único homem que você respeita.

— Não tenha dúvida — ele deu de ombros. — Você é o único gênio que vale a pena ser respeitado. Verrocchio me dá muito nos nervos para eu poder dizer o mesmo sobre ele… O rancor em seu coração é indiscutível, mas a arrogância… O _maestro_ ainda tem bastante a aprender. E agora, aparentemente, sua nova musa também.

— Lodovico Fieschi não é minha musa.

— Perdão, engano meu. Havia esquecido que são os olhos de gato dele. _Miau!_

— Cale a boca, Carmine.

O levantamento da esfera-teste acabou sendo um sucesso, e nós pudemos voltar ao ateliê com nossos corações cheios de paz, em adição ao sentimento de que, após tanto esforço, o dever estava realmente sendo cumprido. E, se Deus quisesse, o quanto antes finalizado.

Como Verrocchio havia liberado todos os alunos ao final do evento, durante o qual eles deviam fazer anotações a respeito da maquinaria utilizada, quase ninguém retornou ao trabalho, a não ser os que passavam por lá apenas para deixar os rascunhos em cima da mesa do _maestro._ Quando eu e Carmine chegamos, dezenas de papéis se encontravam espalhados nela, e uma música preenchia aquele ambiente desértico um tanto aleatoriamente, aumentando ao passo que subíamos as escadas para os dormitórios.

No final das contas, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Lodovico tocando sua harpa, da qual não tínhamos a mínima noção da existência, sentado na beirada da janela de nosso quarto.  

— Eu sei de onde é essa música! — Carmine afirmou subitamente, assustando o concentrado Lodovico, que logo parou de tocar e olhou para o outro com estranheza. — Lembra-se daquela peça teatral dada pelos Medici, Leonardo? É a mesma melodia!

— Sim, claro — assenti. — Verrocchio foi convidado de honra e resolveu nos levar para não ir sozinho. Ou talvez nos introduzir à sociedade artística de Florença, nunca descobrimos exatamente.

— Eu estive lá — Lodovico disse, sorrindo, e de alguma forma ratificando as palavras de Carmine. — Até me encontrei com Verrocchio e conversei rapidamente com ele, mas não me lembro de vocês, ainda que não faça tanto tempo.

— Ah, nós não ficamos na plateia. Leonardo achou que seria uma ótima ideia observar como o teatro funcionava por trás das cenas, e por que não? O problema foi que Verrocchio _também_ achou uma ótima ideia e me mandou ir junto. Posso afirmar que paguei meus pecados naquela noite.

— Vamos lá, Carmine, não foi tão ruim assim.

— Não foi ruim, meu caro, foi _péssimo_! — Carmine exclamou, fazendo-nos rir. — Minhas costas doem até hoje por ter ficado aquela quantidade de tempo em pé!

— Pobre homem — Lodovico brincou. — Mas eu não me sentei na plateia, como devem pensar, e sim com os músicos. Toquei naquela peça com esta mesma harpa.

Eu e Carmine arregalamos nossos olhos.

— Espere um pouco — ele riu, incrédulo. — Você tocava para Piero de' Medici? O pai de Lorenzo, o Magnífico?!

— Por um curto período, porém, sim, eu toquei. Ele não costumava ser tão magnífico como o filho, então pedi uma recomendação para trabalhar em Milão.

— Com Galeazzo Sforza?!

— Precisamente.

— Mas o deixou para vir ser aprendiz aqui?

— Tenho certeza de que ouviram falar das _peculiaridades_ do duque de Milão — o novato falou em voz baixa, temeroso de que alguém o escutasse. — Ele apreciava minhas habilidades como ninguém, mas uma vez o observei surtar com um padre… Sim, um _padre_ … O qual foi encontrado morto poucos dias depois. Não quis arriscar, tive medo, e logo o informei do meu _desejo_ de voltar a pintar em Florença. Seu tio, Ludovico, não tem muito apreço por mim, o que tornou minha saída mais fácil e lógica.  

— Ludovico Sforza não tem muito apreço por você? — questionei, curioso, e ambos viraram ao mesmo tempo na minha direção. — Por quê?

— Bem, como pode perceber, nossos nomes são praticamente iguais, alterando apenas uma vogal. Nossos pais eram conhecidos e sempre estavam nos mesmos eventos, assim como eu e ele. Ambos temos pele escura, e até o chamam de Mouro, algo de que particularmente não se orgulha. Ele não quer ser confundido ou associado com o filho de uma cigana, se bem que, para falar a verdade, quem quer?

Rememorando nossa conversa do dia anterior, Carmine e eu nos entreolhamos e admitimos telepaticamente que, de fato, de nada sabíamos.

— Eu não fazia ideia de que sua mãe era uma cigana — meu confidente reconheceu. — Para ser sincero, não foi a informação que recebi…

— E qual seria?

— De que ela era uma… Prostituta.

Lodovico sorriu como se houvesse alguma graça naquelas palavras.

— Já ouvi essa também — ele revelou, despreocupado. — Entretanto, para que fique claro, não, ela _não_ era uma prostituta. Antes fosse, talvez assim não estivessem tão decididos a expulsarem-na de Milão junto com a família na época...

— Acho apenas que deveria tomar mais cuidado com o que fala, Lodovico. Afinal, as paredes podem ter ouvidos quando querem, não é mesmo?

— Ora, Carmine, nós que temos segredos devemos sempre tomar cuidado, sim?

Aquilo pareceu soar como um insulto para Carmine, uma vez que, instantes depois, magicamente lembrou que tinha _coisas_ a fazer e se despediu de mim e de Lodovico com um sorriso amargo no rosto. Se o recém-chegado estava mesmo ciente do que eu tinha em mente, não havendo outra explicação plausível, ele era ainda mais esperto e analista do que o previsto por mim.

Ainda assim, apesar da curiosidade, decidi mudar de assunto.

— Não busco ser indelicado, mas tem certeza de que você compareceu àquela peça? — indaguei, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Logo antes do final do espetáculo, quando fomos ao reencontro de Verrocchio para que ele não tivesse de nos procurar, nós retomamos nossos lugares na plateia e assistimos. Prestei atenção em todos os detalhes possíveis, das cortinas às pessoas, e não o notei lá. Eu lembraria.

E é claro que ele deu de ombros.

— Talvez meu rosto seja simplesmente esquecível.

— Mas…

— Se estiver prestes a mencionar meus olhos, o fato é este: — o novato me interrompeu. — Eu sempre toco de olhos fechados. Mistério resolvido?

Entenda que, além do fator citado, os olhos de Lodovico eram peculiares também no quesito anatômico. De longe, eles aparentavam ser de duas cores diferentes. De perto, quando estavam mais visíveis, você notava que ambos deviam ter sido totalmente de uma única cor, mas que alguma mutação fez um deles, mais especificamente o esquerdo, ficar manchado de outra. Seus olhos eram castanhos-esverdeados, com uma mancha castanho-escuro que cobria um deles parcialmente. Eu nunca vira algo parecido antes… Apenas, por coincidência, em gatos? Digo… Como isso poderia _não_ ser fascinante?

— Tudo bem, mas como você pode tocar de olhos fechados? — perguntei com sinceridade. — Não tem medo de errar, como falam todos os instrumentistas, enquanto se perde na música?

— Eu não me perco na música, pelo contrário, me _acho_ nela — Lodovico me corrigiu, seguro de si. — É por isso que nunca erro. Você saberia se também tocasse, Leonardo.

— Para sua informação, Lodovico, eu toco.

— Não me diga! — ele gesticulou instantaneamente para que eu me aproximasse, aparentando até estar impressionado. — Então você é um perfeccionista!

— E um hiperativo — complementei e fui obedecê-lo, pegando a harpa de suas mãos, sentando-me na cama que não era sua e começando a tocar automaticamente. Ele assistiu, ainda na janela, que ficava entre as duas beliches, ao meu andar com atenção. — Às vezes é difícil fechar meus olhos até para dormir… Porque… Bem, há tanto para fazer no mundo, na vida. Tanto…

— Devo concluir que a culpa é de Verrocchio?

— De maneira alguma. Aliás, quem me dera, mas o único que posso culpar é Deus. Que Ele não me ouça.

— Tenho certeza de que Ele não ficaria bravo. Não com você, pelo menos. Ele não conseguiria.

— Não?

— Claro que não. Leonardo, enxergue-se, pare de ser tão míope! Já discutimos isso antes, e é inegável que seja uma das melhores criações do Todo Poderoso.

Sorri involuntariamente para ele.

— Pensei que me considerasse arrogante.

— Eu o considero inúmeras coisas, e nenhuma anula a outra. Bem como você tem todos esses talentos. Nenhum o impede de executar o outro, certo?

— Errado — parei de tocar e devolvi a harpa ao dono. — Não sou talentoso em matemática e geometria como eu gostaria.

— Melhor do que fingir que é.

Lodovico se levantou e saiu da beirada da janela para colocar a harpa debaixo de seu travesseiro. Sem querer acreditar no que acabara de insinuar, observei-o. _Dio mio_.

— Você fingiu ser bom em matemática? — retruquei, pasmo.

— Em minha defesa, o que anunciei é verdade — ele sorriu, sentando-se ao meu lado. — Sou bom no que me interessa. Nunca mencionei ser bom em _matemática_ , se estou lembrado.

— No entanto, se não estava interessado naqueles cálculos, mentiu ao anunciar interesse.

— Eu estava interessado em você.

Fui de pasmo para inerte em um milésimo de segundo.

— Em… Em mim? — balbuciei, incerto de como responder à altura. — O que… O que eu tenho de interessante?

— Salvo o fato de que o artista mais influente de Florença fala de você como se fosse uma espécie de deus da arte? — Lodovico pendeu a cabeça para o lado, olhando tão fundo nos meus olhos que, por um instante, sequer o escutei. O que quer que estivesse tentando fazer… Eu não entendia, e isso me prendia ao desafio de desvendá-lo. — Em meu coração, ao vê-los naquela mesa, você e Carmine, eu soube que um de vocês era Leonardo, especialmente quando me aproximei… Além de tudo, ainda exalava divindade, pois seu respirar também era de um deus. O que você _não_ teria de interessante?

Incrédulo, ri e balancei a cabeça.

— Não poderia haver nada de divino no filho ilegítimo de um tabelião — rebati. — Talvez houvesse em você, um Fieschi, filho de um conde apesar de tudo. Aparentemente, também, um músico muito requisitado tanto em Florença quanto em Milão.

— Talvez, Leonardo, seja por isso que já nos damos tão bem.

— Lodovico…

— Sim?

— Por que insiste em dizer todas essas coisas?

— Porque você perguntou.

Logo, o recém-chegado se deitou naquela mesma cama e, antes que eu ousasse sair dali, acariciou minhas costas, pedindo que eu tocasse para ele todas as músicas de meu conhecimento. Assim o fiz, alegremente. Lodovico não demorou nem duas notas para me acompanhar com sua voz, a mais doce que ouvira em um bom tempo, e eu decidi harmonizar com ele, bem como costumava fazer com minha primeira madrasta. Contei isso ao entusiasta, que apreciou a comparação com um sorriso e revelou que também aprendeu a tocar com sua madrasta, a mesma que o ensinou a escrever e a pintar. Em seguida, ele me perguntou sobre minha família, ao que comecei a contar minha complicada história de vida. Tão complicada, de fato, que o colocou para dormir de modo quase instantâneo.

Pus sua harpa onde eu antes estava sentado e deixei o quarto para descer as escadas, retornando ao ateliê sem pressa. Pensei que encontraria Carmine trabalhando em alguma coisa ali, mas nada dele em nenhum dos cantos. Os aprendizes logo me informaram, ao notar minha presença, que meu velho amigo havia saído chutando com tudo a porta da frente, aparentemente, de tão furioso. Entretanto, ele não havia ido longe. Encontrei-o a alguns metros adiante, sentado no breu da calçada à noite, bebendo de um frasco e assistindo a um grupo de prostitutas passar apressadamente. Elas não o viram, porém, quando me notaram andando na rua, não hesitaram em me cumprimentar. Minha única reação foi sorrir.

— Eu poderia ter acabado como uma delas — Carmine afirmou ao passo que eu me aproximava. Sua embriaguez era evidente, o que, contudo, não o impediu de me reconhecer meramente por meus passos. É fato que ele me impressionava como ninguém. — Poderia ter acabado como alguém com a obrigação de sorrir e arriscar a _vida_ apenas para _comer_.

— Mas não acabou — observei, sentando-me ao lado dele. — É o que importa, Carmine. É solenemente o que importa agora.

Carmine balançou a cabeça.

— Eu tinha catorze anos, e era meu primeiro baile fora de casa, em Milão. O conde de Matelizi estava lá com a condessa, a filha mais velha e, para o choque de todos, o filho bastardo e de pele escura. Meus pais ficaram horrorizados, mas não me recomendaram uma distância ou algo do gênero; afinal, eles ainda tinham muito dinheiro. Houve um momento em que até brincamos juntos de esconde-esconde pelo jardim do anfitrião, onde existia um labirinto… Uma lembrança que me fugira à memória há muito, _muito_ tempo, Leonardo. Foi um ano antes de eu ir embora.

— Carmine, escute a si mesmo, preocupando-se com acontecimentos de quase uma década atrás! O que Lodovico disse pode ter significado qualquer coisa… Como…

— O quê? Como o quê?

— Bem, você ainda exala um quê de feminilidade… Não acha?

Ele me encarou por um instante e depois desatou a rir.

— Sua ingenuidade me diverte — zombou. — Se Lodovico Fieschi pudesse, continuaria brincando de esconde-esconde em Milão… Com os outros instrumentistas!

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Ora, meu amigo, as notícias se espalharam um tanto rapidamente… Fui informado hoje de manhã, quando dei de cara com o aprendiz de Pollaiuolo, aquele que mencionei ontem, perto da Catedral. Você estava procurando por Verrocchio.

— Imagino que sim, mas que notícias? Seja específico.

— As notícias acerca da acusação de sodomia, evidentemente. Ele foi absolvido por falta de provas e reconhecido pelo duque como um de seus homens, o que não impediu Ludovico Sforza de tentar fazer a cabeça do sobrinho… No final das contas, Fieschi ficou com medo e decidiu deixar a corte por conta própria, antes de ser obrigado.

— _Dio mio…_

— Nem Deus pôde ajudá-lo — ele deu de ombros. — Ser bastardo, metade cigano, sodomita e livre… Já é quebrar regras demais, creio eu.

Cobri a boca com a mão, ainda incrédulo, e respirei bem fundo enquanto meu amigo bebia o que restava no frasco.

— Não consigo me imaginar em uma situação como essa — confessei. — Sendo preso e perseguido… E marcado para sempre… Por um mero _desleixo_.

— Vocês _são_ desleixados por natureza, não são? Já ouviu falar de mulheres sendo acusadas da mesma coisa?

— E você ao menos sabe o que quer dizer “sodomia”?

— Aposto que não tanto quanto você.

— Não comece — repreendi-o, já levemente irritado. — Você mais do que ninguém sabe que nada nunca aconteceu.

— Se depender de seu novo amigo, não por muito tempo…

— Carmine!

— Ah, cale a boca! — ele empurrou meu ombro. — Você mais do que ninguém sabe que Lodovico está doido para empurrá-lo contra a parede e fazer o que ele faz de melhor!

— Você está bêbado. E ele não faria nada contra minha vontade.

— Leonardo, Leonardo… Você subestima os homens! Subestima-os em um nível, e sou sincero quando digo isto, do qual espero que nunca saia. Às vezes, quanto mais ignorante é o indivíduo, mais feliz ele é…

Pensei nisso por um momento, em total silêncio, e não pude evitar sorrir na direção de Carmine, que percebeu e franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não me recusou ao abraçá-lo. Olhando em seus olhos, clamei:

— Estou ciente de que provavelmente é pedir demais, no entanto, poderia não _me_ subestimar?

— Subestimá-lo? — ele questionou. — Como eu poderia estar fazendo isso?

— Imaginando que eu não acabaria com a raça do recém-chegado se ele tentasse prejudicá-lo.

Meu amigo finalmente se esquivou de mim e levantou de uma vez, cambaleando um pouco na rua.

— Eu acabaria com a raça dele antes que você percebesse! — Carmine gritou, apontando para mim com uma certa fúria. — Não preciso ser protegido, Leonardo, nem vingado! Confie em mim, você pode ser mais alto, mas não é maior que minha raiva!

— Perdoe-me, então.

— Terei de pensar a respeito.

Dito isso, levantei-me dali, forçando Carmine a interligar seu braço com o meu e o levando de volta ao nosso lar, o ateliê. Era normal ele ter crises do tipo quando bebia, logo eu sabia, ou pelo menos tinha noção, das coisas que traria à tona, o que me fazia não considerar toda aquela arrogância. Meu amigo passara por ocorrências inimagináveis, de fato tenebrosas, e, ao continuar ao seu lado após descobrir muitas delas, comprometi-me a reconhecer sua dor. Eu o amava como meu irmão de alma, então amar as feridas contidas em seu coração se tornava essencial. Quem _eu_ seria seria se jogasse sal nessas feridas?

Que tipo de coração seria o _meu_?


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução de algumas expressões no final do capítulo!

A obra do domo acabou sendo um sucesso. Nesse meio tempo, ocupado com as finalizações da obra, não parei muito no ateliê para interagir com Lodovico e o resto dos aprendizes. O recém-chegado não se importava em ir à Catedral, mas não era como se Verrocchio também se importasse em obrigá-lo. Lembro que ele nunca foi de mandar em seus alunos, nunca fez o tipo amedrontador, quanto mais em relação ao seu querido _Vico_ , a quem tratava com o maior carinho do mundo.

Houve uma festa em homenagem à inauguração da obra, organizada pelo próprio _maestro_ em uma _villa_ herdada de um de seus tios, e todos foram convidados, de pupilos a assistentes. Carmine, que apreciava beber somente quando se encontrava sozinho ou comigo, sequer considerou dar o ar da graça, então tive de comparecer sem meu melhor amigo. Não fiquei isolado de qualquer forma, uma vez que a animação levou uma boa parte dos festeiros a querer me parabenizar, elogiar ou simplesmente papear. Eu havia finalmente provado ser mais que um rosto bonito em meio a mentes brilhantes.

Contudo, por mais que eu me regozijasse com tal reconhecimento, não pude evitar me sentir sufocado. Estava trabalhando tanto e interagindo com tantas pessoas que, sim, chegou a este ponto: acabei enjoando de meus colegas de ofício. Um sentimento que Carmine conhecia bem, porque, como costumava dizer, ter contatos era _muito_ diferente de ter amigos. Ele sempre _suportou_ todo mundo, e agora eu começava a entender. A dissimulação existia na prática, em níveis absurdos, em todo maldito lugar.

Meu próximo passo foi sair da casa e subir um pouco a colina, parando em um local de onde era possível ver a celebração de cima, e o melhor, de longe. Estava uma confusão sem igual. Havia homens _e_ garotos bêbados, correndo de um lado para o outro, conversando aos berros, gargalhando por nada. Nas partes mais escuras, podia-se ver alguns explorando intimidades suas e alheias, como esperado… Ou como se normalmente preocupassem-se em esconder. Chegava a ser hilário.

Exausto daquela visão avassaladora, deitei-me na grama e fechei os olhos, preferindo a escuridão à luz da lua. Queria dizer que eu estava meditando, mas a verdade é que o sono já chegava velozmente para mim. Eu, o hiperativo insone, quase adormecendo em meio a tanta algazarra, após nem tantas bebidas assim. Apenas _exausto_.

— Foi para isso que você veio aqui? — falou uma voz familiar vinda de cima. — Para dormir? Uau, que decepcionante.

Um sorriso surgiu automaticamente em meu rosto. Retruquei:

— É para você aprender a não seguir as pessoas sem ser chamado.

— Quando se é chamado, você _acompanha_ as pessoas em vez de segui-las.

— Então é para você aprender a não criar expectativas, Lodovico.

Em silêncio, ele se sentou ao meu lado, e senti que me encarava com sua habitual falta de pudor, a qual me atraiu a abrir novamente os olhos. Agora, a luz da lua parecia mais interessante.

— Leonardo, você realmente me abandonou com todos eles, com Verrocchio — Lodovico alegou, tentando não sorrir a fim de não estragar a dramatização. — Pensei que tínhamos uma conexão, uma espécie de _chamado_ juntos. E você acabou me atirando aos leões… O que esperava que eu fizesse?

— Isso… Isso foi muito bom — ri. — Nunca vi alguém tão multitalentoso em toda minha curta vida. Pintor, músico, ator. Algo mais?

— Também sou um amante.

— E ser amante é um talento?

— Claro que é! Nem todos possuem sensibilidade para tal…

— Como se todos os amantes possuíssem sensibilidade o bastante! — reclamei de volta, sentando-me de uma vez. — Confie em mim, eu _sei_ que não!

— Aí está — Lodovico disse calmamente, os olhos semicerrados e o sorriso fechado, cínico. — Você foi machucado, Leonardo. Conte-me a respeito.

— Eu não…

— Conte-me. Está tudo bem, meu rapaz. Se é um segredo, morrerá comigo.

Foi embaraçoso, porém, se ele estava mesmo disposto a colocar a própria vida em jogo, achei justo revelar toda a história aos seus humildes ouvidos. E eu estava bêbado, logo, de um jeito ou de outro, foi um pouco mais fácil.

Comecei contando que minha chegada ao ateliê ocorreu aos treze anos, com meu orgulhoso pai ao lado e mostrando a arte feita por mim em um escudo que ele ainda pretendia vender. Verrocchio já era uma lenda florentina naquela época, então eu me encontrava a ponto de mijar nas calças, sem brincadeira. De todos que poderiam ter atendido a porta, e sabendo hoje que esse é o trabalho de um pupilo, o _maestro_ decidiu fazê-lo _pessoalmente_ daquela vez, como se soubesse. Ele ficou impressionado com meu trabalho, afirmou com todas as letras que queria ver mais, e eu lhe entreguei meu caderninho de desenhos. Eram esboços da natureza em Vinci, por assim dizer. Lembro-me de ter sido mandado para dentro imediatamente, tanto empurrado por meu pai quanto puxado pelo próprio Verrocchio.

Em menos de um ano, eu era um de seus favoritos. Carmine, por outro lado, já se mostrava imbatível e ocupava descaradamente o primeiro lugar no coração do _maestro_ fazia um tempo, quase três verões. Convivíamos pacificamente até Verrocchio pedir que eu posasse para uma nova escultura de sua autoria. Se aceitasse, eu daria vida a Davi, o grande rei bíblico, na cena de sua batalha com Golias, quando ainda tinha a pequena e frágil aparência de uma criança. Incapaz de fazer algo tão revelador (e ciente de que tínhamos praticamente o mesmo corpo), Carmine temeu ser rebaixado ao segundo lugar e resolveu declarar guerra à minha pessoa. Odiamo-nos por várias estações, competindo em uma corrida realmente desenfreada pela atenção do _maestro_. Um dia, para nossa revoltante surpresa, um adversário oculto ganhou de nós dois. Apenas acordamos uma manhã e assim estávamos: _derrotados_.

Seu nome era Domenico, mas os outros aprendizes, bem como Verrocchio, amavam chamá-lo de Dom. Foi ele o escolhido para assistir oficialmente o _maestro_ na execução da escultura, não deixando espaço nem para o próprio Carmine, cuja força de vontade fora totalmente direcionada à vaga desde a saída do último assistente. Ambos chegaram ao ateliê na mesma época, com meros quinze anos, sendo eles três anos meus sêniores; Domenico ganhava de Carmine somente por alguns meses. Todavia, aquele nunca se destacara como este durante a desassossegada meia década, e o mais novo tivera todas as aulas possíveis com ele para saber. Portanto, ferindo seu orgulho, sugeriu que nós, rebaixados para os segundo e terceiro lugares, uníssemos forças no intuito de tirá-lo do nosso caminho. Por um momento, eu concordei. E como não? O topo do pódio era nosso por direito, não era? Se não fosse, devia ser. Isso era _fato_ , pelo menos em nossas cabeças.

Até a primeira vez em que o mais velho interagiu comigo.

Também foi a primeira vez em que eu o observei de perto. E, _Dio mio_ , ele era radiante… Outro fato, este ao menos em _minha_ cabeça. Tinha cabelo mais escuro que o de Lodovico, embora a pele fosse consideravelmente mais clara. Era alto, sorridente. Analítico. Conhecia seus ângulos, suas luzes, suas sombras. Mostrava-se tão familiarizado com o corpo humano que, para ele, tocar-me era natural. Foi a grande outra coisa que me acometeu naquele dia: a descoberta do prazer do toque, ainda que nunca fosse tão íntimo o suficiente. Apesar de tudo, ele era respeitoso. Nunca me tratou como se eu fosse um aprendiz qualquer.

Num piscar de olhos, sem sequer saber o que era estar apaixonado, eu estava por Domenico, _perdidamente_. Ridículo, não é? Um pivete de quinze anos caído de amores por um rapaz crescido. Eu sabia que era errado, imoral até, por isso demorei a admitir para mim mesmo que aquilo ia além da pura admiração. Ambos sentimentos, paixão _e_ admiração, seriam como uma traição para Carmine, então ao redor de meu mais novo amigo eu fingia solenemente odiá-lo. Nunca fui bom em mentir, mas adquiri algumas técnicas naquele período. Pois o fato é este: Carmine era _aterrorizante_. Já era mais baixo que eu, porém aterrorizante.

Mentir para três pessoas, incluindo para mim mesmo, era exaustivo. Eu fazia o máximo para fugir das duas pessoas possíveis, uma vez que fugir de mim, do que eu sentia, nunca poderia acontecer, ao menos não em nossa tediosa realidade. Surpreendentemente, foi em uma dessas fugas que tive minha primeira conversa _real_ com Domenico. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje de estar descansando no teto do ateliê, refletindo sobre o que eu deveria fazer para contornar a situação, e ouvir de repente o som da claraboia sendo aberta. Ela dava acesso ao sótão, o qual usávamos basicamente como depósito.

— Então é para cá que você vem? — a voz grave de Domenico, tanto quanto sua presença em si, me desestabilizou. Até comentei com Lodovico que era uma circunstância semelhante à qual nos encontrávamos no momento. — Você está bem, Leonardo?

— Sim. — foi o que consegui responder.

— _Sim_ — ele repetiu, enfatizando a frieza em meu tom. Já passara totalmente da claraboia e agora me observava de lá. — Sinto muito ter de incomodá-lo, mas fiquei preocupado. Você perdeu a hora.

— A hora? Eu perdi a hora?! — exclamei, um pouco desnorteado, e voltei a olhar para o céu. — Mas o sol… Eu…

— Estou brincando, da Vinci — Domenico sorriu amplamente. — Por favor, acalme-se. E tente não me odiar mais, se não for pedir muito…

— O quê? — retruquei, confuso. — Odiá-lo? Eu?

— Carmine me avisou… Ou melhor, jogou isso na minha cara… Você finge bem. Preciso admitir que você finge bem.

— Ele… Ele deve ter… Exagerado, eu não…

— Não há necessidade de explicar-se, eu sei o que fiz a vocês. Ambos têm todo o direito do mundo.

— Direito? Desde quando pessoas têm o direito de odiar outras por terem trabalhado duro?

— Trabalhado duro? — ele riu. — Carmine não pensa assim.

— Que se dane o que Carmine pensa — falei, impaciente, assustando-o embora permanecesse calmo. — Meu nome não é esse, é Leonardo. Eu penso como eu.

— Perdoe-me, então.

— Seria possível eu perdoá-lo, Dom, já que o odeio tanto?

Lembro que Domenico logo abriu um grande sorriso, percebendo meu sarcasmo, e Lodovico riu ao reconhecer o _próprio_ sorriso, outra semelhança entre os dois. Após ser empurrado por este, eu mesmo parei de zombar dele e retomei a história. Contei que foi depois daquele momento que nos tornamos mais próximos, e minha desculpa para Carmine se resumiu em uma única frase: _“Mantenha os amigos sempre perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda.”_ Era o que meu pai vivia me dizendo, mas eu sempre fora muito bonzinho para aplicá-lo. Agora, eu aprendera a ser um mentiroso. Não necessariamente cínico, mas mentiroso.

De qualquer forma, aquele amor nunca deixou de ser platônico. Não que Domenico nunca tenha notado; pelo contrário, acho que ele _gostava_ do poder que tinha sobre mim de uma maneira quase sádica, tocando-me, acariciando meu cabelo, elogiando-me, e não muito depois rindo de mim com Verrocchio, ridicularizando minha puerilidade. Ambos me tratavam como a criança que eu me recusava a ser, o que me magoava toda vez. Não importava o quanto e o quão seriamente eu o amava, pois ele nunca me levaria a sério. Chegou a um ponto em que eu não me sentia mais uma pessoa que poderia ser levada a sério. De jeito nenhum. Por ninguém. Não me sentia nem digno.

Quando o _maestro_ deu, enfim, início à finalização da escultura, eu estava tão apaixonado, tão _obcecado_ por Domenico que nada mais parecia me interessar, e Carmine, é claro, começou a desconfiar. Ele passou uns dias sem falar comigo, fingindo estar ocupado, apenas para me observar de longe, até uma madrugada em que me acordou de repente. Atordoado, eu fui facilmente levado ao sótão, onde meu parceiro de crime por fim me afrontou. A bronca cessou somente quando desabei em lágrimas. Carmine ficou apavorado, lembro como se fosse hoje.

— O que você está fazendo? — ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados. — Eu não sei lidar com essas coisas, pare! Pare de chorar!

— Bem, você acha que _eu_ sei, Carmine? — rebati um tanto agressivamente. — Você acha que é fácil para mim? Que eu não sofro?

— _Cristo Santo_ … — sussurrou, balançando a cabeça. — Como pôde se afeiçoar a alguém tão desprezível?

— Desprezível?! Por favor, Carmine, apenas admita que estávamos com inveja! E que, evidentemente, você ainda está!

— Com inveja?! Do quê? Da falta de pudor dele?

— Por que falta de pudor? O que ele fez de tão errado?!

— Tudo, Leonardo, tudo! — Carmine explodiu de vez. — Mas você não tem ideia, tem? O amor deve mesmo ser cego!

— Então me faça enxergar!

O que me foi dito a seguir soava tão impensável que, chateado, deixei meu comparsa falando sozinho no sótão, em choque por não conseguir me convencer de algo perceptível assim. Ele falou, olhando em meus olhos, que todo mundo estava ciente da situação, que, no segundo que Verrocchio dava as costas, era só o que se discutia. Que não era coisa de sua cabeça, uma história inventada para me desprender de Domenico, não, nada disso. Mas eu não quis acreditar. Fiz um esforço tão grande para esquecer aquelas palavras que, dias depois, já nem lembrava que a conversa sequer existira. Tudo o que eu fazia no ateliê, _tudo_ era para ele. Era o meu único objetivo, ser notado pelo deus grego dos ângulos, luzes e sombras. Ainda que nada parecesse adiantar.

E que situação era essa, você me pergunta? Surpreendentemente, para Lodovico, foi bem óbvio. Tanto que se levantou de uma vez, antes mesmo de ser instigado, e exclamou, apontando para mim:

— Ele nunca se tornou assistente de Verrocchio por mérito! Eles estavam juntos! Estavam dormindo juntos, não estavam?!

Desanimado, confirmei com a cabeça.

— Eu sabia! — Lodovico rodopiou, arrancando um riso de mim. — Ah, mas eu sabia! Verrocchio… Não, não foi você que entregou tudo, mas Verrocchio… Ele é tão previsível!

— Ele é? — incitei-o. — Por que diz isso?

— Você esquece que o conheço desde que me entendo por gente...

— Pode até conhecê-lo, mas não de perto.

— Eu não _preciso_ conhecê-lo de perto para saber. Aliás, todo mundo sabe… Todo mundo _comenta_ …

— O quê?

— Vamos deixar essa questão para outra hora, sim? — ele voltou apressadamente a sentar-se ao meu lado. — Você não pode terminar a história assim, Leonardo. Onde estão os detalhes? Eles que fazem a diferença, eles que prendem a atenção das pessoas!

— Detalhes… — murmurei, desviando meu olhar do dele. — Que detalhes, especificamente?

— Para começar, como passou a acreditar nisso, no que todo mundo já sabia? Pelos ouvidos… Ou pelos _olhos_?

— Pelos ouvidos, sim. Mas foi pelos olhos que fez toda a diferença.

Esta foi provavelmente a pior parte para falar em voz alta, a mais difícil e vergonhosa, porque uma imagem assim, traduzida em palavras, nada menos é que uma _tortura_. Eu nunca poderia me esquecer da cena, ou da inocente circunstância que me fez presenciá-la.

Em todo o tempo que estivera no ateliê, Verrocchio nunca tinha nos dado um dia que fosse de folga, mas resolveu nos dar, de repente, uma semana _inteira_ , alegando haver recebido uma grande comissão de uma influente família de Florença. Ele não informou o nome dos compradores, estranhamente o bastante, apenas que a obra seria duradoura e exaustiva, então precisaríamos de um descanso antes de começarmos a trabalhar nela. Alguns aprendizes, bem como eu e Carmine, até tentaram recusar a recomendação. O _maestro_ insistiu.

Não pude sequer fugir de meu pai nessa ocasião. Residente de Florença desde minha admissão no ateliê, ele estava sempre por dentro do que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer – Verrocchio buscava atualizá-lo vez ou outra, já que eu mesmo nunca me mobilizava para tal –, isto é, o velho soube da semana de folga e não pensou duas vezes: mandou tio Francesco me levar de volta para Vinci no intuito de acalmar minha mãe. Fazia pouco mais de três anos que eu fora embora sem intenção alguma de retorno, pelo menos não enquanto não tivesse meu próprio sustento. Assim eu não teria que aguentar o marido de minha mãe me importunando a cada segundo…

Ah, foi aqui que Lodovico me parou novamente.

— Espera, a sua mãe tem marido? — ele perguntou, confuso. — Sendo que o seu pai ainda está vivo?

— Eles nunca se casaram, os meus pais — respondi, e ele só ficou mais confuso. — Meu pai teve um caso com minha mãe, mas nada foi para frente. Ela me entregou aos meus avós assim que nasci, ou seja, fui basicamente criado por eles… E pelo meu tio Francesco, é claro. Meus genitores em si… Bem, eu os tolero. Minha mãe um pouco mais, porque ela realmente não teve escolha. O marido dela, _definitivamente_ não.

— Interessante...

— Você acha?

— Sim. Perdoe-me por ter dormido quando tentou me contar da primeira vez. Perdi uma boa história.

— De fato — dei de ombros, ambos sorrindo um para o outro. — Enfim, estou dando detalhes demais?

— Ora, é uma explicação, não é? O porquê de você ter voltado mais cedo à Florença. Acertei?

— Na mosca.

Dois dias depois, lá estava eu na carroça de um mercador da aldeia, um gentil senhor que se encontrava de saída – e mais tarde de passagem por nossa amada cidade –, para vender alguns de seus itens nas proximidades. Pedi para ser deixado a poucos metros do ateliê, animado para fazer uma surpresa e mostrar ao _maestro_ como eu me importava, mas também esperançoso para encontrar Domenico, embora, na teoria, houvesse sido igualmente dispensado. Tão ingênuo o jovem Leonardo. Se ele ao menos tivesse ideia do que presenciaria!

Eles estavam em uma das mesas que usávamos para repousar todo e qualquer tipo de parafernalha. No meio do ateliê, sem roupas, fazendo a mesa ranger em meio ao silêncio. Foi essa a cena com que me deparei ao abrir a porta dos fundos, pois sabia que a da frente estaria trancada. Escondi-me atrás dela, tentando entender, em choque, o que estava acontecendo. Escondi-me, mas ele me viu mesmo assim.

Deitado de barriga para cima, Verrocchio tinha seus pés voltados para onde eu me escondia, e pude reconhecê-lo apenas pela voz abafada, pelos gemidos. Domenico estava em cima dele, embora de costas, sentado e apoiando as mãos nas pernas alheias. Por isso ele foi o único que me viu. Ah, e quando o fez… Por um instante, aquela expressão de prazer em seu rosto desmoronou. Ele sabia o que tinha acabado de causar. Sabia que quebrara meu coração, que agora eu o odiaria _de verdade_. Ficou envergonhado, não havia para onde correr. Mas o fato é que Dom já estava _quase lá_ , então não conseguiu manter o foco em mim ou na vergonha por muito mais tempo – foi só um instante. E eu, por minha vez, fui embora.

— _Dio mio_ — Lodovico arfou em espanto nessa hora. — Não pensei que fosse tão grave assim…

— Não?

— Digo, o rapaz estava mesmo montando… Cavalgando em Verrocchio? De costas?!

— Cavalgando? O quê?! — eu ri. — Como se fosse um cavalo, você diz?

— É como chamam a posição! — ele riu também. — Não me diga que não sabe disso!

— Que sacrilégio! Mas é _óbvio_ que não!

— Sim, porque você é muito santo!

— Um santo, não, mas provavelmente não tão demoníaco quanto você pensa, querido Vico.

— Como não?

— Eu estou intacto.

Lodovico se aquietou de modo quase abrupto, encarando-me com um misto de confusão e espanto no rosto.

— Você está _o quê_? — questionou.

— _Intacto_ — repeti, agora sorrindo. — Eu nunca fui _tocado_ , Lodovico.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

— Ah, Leonardo, por favor! Não me venha com essa!

— Estou falando a verdade!

— Não está, não.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Como? — Lodovico me contemplou da cabeça aos pés, e então dos pés à cabeça, com uma das mãos gesticulando para onde apontavam os olhos. — Você é fisicamente perfeito, de uma beleza formidável... Além de talentoso, artista, músico… Educado, inteligente, matemático… Preciso continuar? É o que quer, que eu cite todas as suas virtudes? Que eu satisfaça o seu maldito _ego_?!

— Claro que não! Que exagero! — exclamei na tentativa de raciocinar em meio às risadas. — Ainda que eu fosse todas essas coisas… Ainda que eu fosse, Lodovico, não há fundamento _algum_ para o que acabou de sugerir.

— Agora você é modesto.

— Não, eu só não sou tudo isso.

Sem ter o que retrucar, Lodovico desviou o olhar do meu e fitou o horizonte, pensativo.

— Na verdade, Leonardo, você disse, com todas as letras, que descobriu o prazer do toque com Domenico. Não foi uma insinuação?

— Não, porque, como eu _também_ disse, o toque nunca foi íntimo o suficiente. Nunca, em nenhuma ocasião.

— E consigo mesmo? — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em direção a mim. — Nunca se tocou pensando nele?

— Lodovico!

— Finalmente, uma vitória!

— Uma ova! — empurrei-o, ambos rindo, e o corpo dele pesou totalmente para trás, deitando-se na grama. — Isso não vale!

— Mas que é um pecado, isso ainda é.

— Bem, não seria meu único.

Na época do flagrante, um dos meus pecados mais expressivos foi a ira. Ao sair do ateliê, muito coincidentemente dei de cara com Carmine, que estava voltando sozinho do lugar em que se instalara pela semana. Fora nascido e criado em Milão, porém, uma vez afastado da família, voltaria “apenas à força ou se o trabalho exigisse”, como sempre me dizia quando tocávamos no assunto. Ele foi o primeiro a me ver e começar a papear, questionando o porquê de eu estar ali, parado no meio do nada, e não na velha e boa Vinci. Não fui capaz de responder, muito menos de falar qualquer outra coisa, o que fez Carmine sem mais delongas notar meu estado de choque.

No intuito de quebrar o gelo, ele chegou a perguntar se eu tinha visto um fantasma, porque, aparentemente, até meu rosto estava pálido. Continuei sem responder, estático, e meu austero amigo não viu outra saída a não ser convidar-me a sentar ali perto, debaixo de sombra, como se o fato de eu estar em pé ou o sol em si incitassem a minha não reação. Ele já me alocou na calçada suspirando, visivelmente impaciente por ter que lidar comigo daquela forma, e, antes de tomar o espaço ao meu lado, decidiu perguntar o que tinha de fato acontecido. Meu olhar foi em direção ao dele, que arqueou – mais uma vez em sinal de impaciência – as sobrancelhas, mas se desviou ligeira e involuntariamente para o ateliê.

Domenico estava do lado de fora, parado, ajustando a blusa que claramente acabara de colocar. Encaramo-nos por um tempo, o bastante para Carmine seguir meu olhar e ir de encontro ao outro também. Suas sobrancelhas, antes arqueadas, franziram-se. Eu me reergui do chão um tanto repentinamente, atraindo de novo a atenção de meu amigo, e cheguei ainda mais perto dele.

— Lá está ele — sussurrei em seu ouvido, dando ênfase a cada sílaba e _nunca_ desviando o olhar de Domenico. — O vadiozinho de Verrocchio.

Carmine entendeu. Domenico conseguiu ler meus lábios. Meu estado de choque se tornou um de ódio, o mais _puro_ dos ódios, e aquele que um dia decidiu ser meu comparsa, familiar com o sentimento desde sempre, compactuou com o que quer que eu estivesse fazendo. Disse:

— Não se preocupe com ele, Leonardo. O vadiozinho terá seu fim.

No início da outra semana, todo mundo no ateliê já estava sabendo. Não que já não imaginassem ou comentassem, como antes mencionei, mas agora a fofoca virara realidade. Domenico não podia sequer andar sem receber olhares acusadores e risadas indiscretas, exceto por aqueles que não se importavam com as atitudes de Verrocchio – ou ainda por aqueles que, dada a chance, teriam feito o mesmo. Hoje em dia, e isso eu também disse a Lodovico, fico imaginando o quão perturbador deve ter sido para ele. Tanto que, no dia seguinte, passou manhã, tarde  e noite fora, e o _maestro_ , pobre _maestro_ , passou esse mesmo período de tempo perguntando-nos sobre ele, falhando em esconder a preocupação excessiva.

Domenico chegou ao ateliê na outra manhã apenas para pegar suas coisas e, sem dar nenhuma explicação plausível, ir embora. Confuso, Verrocchio tentou a todo custo convencê-lo a mudar de ideia, a ficar conosco, mas nem mil promessas fizeram efeito. Foi triste. Eu me senti mal por ele, por meu _maestro_ , porque aquilo era consequência direta de minha fofoca. Sabe, ele se ajoelhou enquanto implorava a Domenico, abraçou suas pernas, molhou suas roupas com as recorrentes lágrimas. O rapaz, por sua vez, não derramou _uma_ sequer, somente o afastou e seguiu andando até a porta da frente. O _maestro_ não desistiu.

— Por favor, não vá! — Verrocchio gritou ao passo que ambos saíam abruptamente pela porta. Pupilos e aprendizes os acompanharam, curiosos, o que obviamente fez Carmine me puxar para ir junto. Algumas pessoas na rua também pararam para observar a cena. — Domenico, você me prometeu! Você disse que me amava, que ficaria comigo para sempre! E eu lhe prometi tudo de volta!...

— _Isso é tão humilhante…_ — Carmine sussurrou ao meu lado, balançando a cabeça em descontentamento. — _Ele realmente_ não _almeja ser levado a sério um dia…_

— Deixe-me em paz, seu velho louco! — Domenico gritou de volta. — Está iludido! Imaginando coisas! Deixe-me em paz!...

— _E Domenico está mentindo_ — foi minha vez de sussurrar para Carmine. — _Não pode deixar os leigos saberem o que andava acontecendo entre ele e outro homem._

— _O pai dele é um dos alfaiates mais conhecidos de Florença_ — ele me explicou. — _Não pode manchar a reputação da família assim. Provavelmente disse aos pais que Verrocchio tentou seduzi-lo ou algo parecido. Fez o_ maestro _de louco, e o próprio está favorecendo essa imagem._

— Domenico, você não está pensando direito! — Verrocchio exclamou, ajoelhando-se novamente. — Eu imploro, Domenico, eu imploro! Dom… Lembra quando…

— Lembro-me de tudo! — o rapaz voltou para perto dele, diminuindo o tom de voz no intuito de evitar que as pessoas da rua ouvissem. — Minha memória não falha, _stupido_! O único problema é que foi _tudo_ mentira! Tudo o que eu disse, absolutamente _tudo_!

— Você está falando da boca para fora…

— Sim, assim como todas as outras coisas que já falei. Agora, por favor, deixe-me em paz. Seja sensato uma vez na sua vida, porque eu nunca o obriguei a nada. _A risentirci_ _, maestro._

Eu estava lá, presenciei tudo bem de perto, então tenho propriedade para dizer que isso de fato aconteceu, palavra por palavra. Não foi uma história contada a fim de manchar a imagem dele, apenas a realidade como ela tão lastimosamente se deu. Domenico realmente humilhou nosso _maestro_ daquela forma, sem hesitar nem piscar, e eu – se é me permitido ser honesto – nunca tive tanta vontade de bater em alguém. Verrocchio ficou devastado. Não somente devastado, devo pontuar, mas completamente fora de controle. Ele arruinou a estátua de Davi aos gritos, derrubando-a, chutando-a, martelando-a, entre outras coisas. Se não fosse por nós, por mim e Carmine, ela estaria inteiramente destruída – e se não fosse por um pupilo cujo nome eu nunca soube, ao menos uma de minhas mãos teria sido martelada na baderna. Foi um dia surreal…

— Mas você não está arrependido, está? — Lodovico questionou de repente. — O pecado é a ira, Leonardo, não a verdade.

Tive o reflexo de dar de ombros.

— Embora eu _não_ esteja arrependido, querido Vico, ainda acho que poderia ter sido mais maduro. Eu devia ter prezado pelo bem-estar de Verrocchio, não por minha satisfação pessoal. Fui descuidado _e_ egoísta.

— Como _você_ seria capaz de saber que ele surtaria?

— Bem, então eu devia ter considerado a possibilidade.

— Se é assim... — ele cedeu com um meio sorriso no rosto. — O que eu posso especular, se me permite, é que você provavelmente seria capaz de saber se houvesse me conhecido antes... _Muito_ provavelmente, a propósito.

— É mesmo? Por quê?

— Ele já foi apaixonado por meu pai.

Meu cérebro demorou um pouco para processar a informação, o mesmo considerável tempo que passei encarando-o e esperando que revelasse estar de brincadeira.

— O quê? — perguntei, sereno, mas ainda desconfiado. — O que… O que você está dizendo?

— A verdade — Lodovico retrucou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — É um segredo, mas não deixa de ser verdade.

— Então não é uma piada?!

— Não!

— Lodovico, agora é minha vez de perguntar: como você seria capaz de possuir tal _conhecimento_?

— Como não? É segredo de família, Leonardo. Permita-me iluminá-lo: tanto meu pai quanto Verrocchio nasceram em Florença. Meu avô era o antigo conde de Matelizi; o pai de Verrocchio, o coletor de impostos que morava praticamente ao lado. Eles eram bons amigos, então meus tios e os irmãos de Verrocchio também se conheciam, estavam frequentemente juntos. Meu pai segurou seu _maestro_ nos braços quando ele nasceu, são seis anos de diferença entre os dois. Aparentemente Domenico não era o único com apreço por homens mais velhos…

— Lodovico…

— Falo com toda seriedade do mundo! — ele se contradisse, rindo. — Você ao menos _sabe_ de onde vem seu célebre epíteto, 'Verrocchio'?

— Não é de família?

— Não, foi de seu _maestro orafo_ , Giuliano Verrocchi. O verdadeiro nome de família é de' Cioni.

— Logo… Você está insinuando que…

— Exatamente.

Ambos rimos dessa vez.

— Quem lhe contou, afinal?

— Meu próprio pai — Lodovico deu de ombros enquanto eu voltei a ficar em choque. — E não, não estou brincando.

— Foi um mero relato? Um aviso?

— Na verdade, foi uma forma de me confortar em meio à minha grande revelação.

— Que revelação?

— À luz de certos rumores a meu respeito, doce Leo… Fui obrigado a tomar uma providência...

— No caso, esclarecer tais rumores?

— Ora, eu tive de _confirmá-los_.

O fato era que sempre existiram boatos acerca do filho bastardo e metade cigano do conde de Matelizi. Lodovico mesmo afirmou nunca ter se preocupado em esconder absolutamente _nada_ de seu pai, o que me intrigou de forma excepcional. Ele falava do conde como se fosse um santo – em suas próprias palavras, o “homem mais bondoso do mundo” –, e, por conta de minha vasta experiência familiar, a ideia de que um patriarca poderia ser assim era no mínimo equivocada. Ao longo de sua fala, porém, a renúncia àquele ceticismo foi se tornando cada vez mais real para mim. Passei a acreditar no homem que, conforme o relato, chamou o filho para conversar sobre um possível casamento, uma união que beneficiaria sua imagem de bastardo, e simplesmente aceitou quando este recusou a oferta. Com efeito, ele recusou qualquer proposta futura, revelando jamais pretender se casar. Ao ser questionado, atestou o óbvio:

— Sequer me deito com mulheres por prazer, pai, quem dirá por compromisso.

— Tenho certeza de que você e a escolhida poderiam chegar a um acordo — o conde retrucou, segundo Lodovico, com uma naturalidade impressionante. — A partir do momento em que for gerado o herdeiro, haverá pouquíssimas limitações para ambos.

— Pai…

— Sim, Vico?

— O senhor não se importa?

— Com você? Está mesmo me fazendo essa pergunta?

— Com o que eu sou, pai. O senhor não se importa com isso?

Lodovico disse que a resposta imediata do conde foi dar risada. A história de como Verrocchio se declarou para ele veio logo depois.

Aos nove anos, o habilidoso Andrea construiu sozinho uma gangorra para que seus irmãos e amigos pudessem se divertir no caminho entre as duas casas. Apesar da diferença de idade, ele e o jovem Benedetto, futuro conde de Matelizi, sempre foram os maiores confidentes um do outro, especialmente porque o mais velho nunca hesitou em proteger ou confortar o mais novo nas vezes que o ridicularizavam. Andrea era sensível, emotivo, choramingava constantemente pelos cantos, enquanto Benedetto era o primogênito de sua família, o pai que o então conde de Matelizi, alegadamente em razão do trabalho, não podia ser para seus irmãos. Quando não estava tomando conta deles, o rapaz se encontrava na gangorra, com seu protegido, de ouvidos e coração bem abertos para suas lamentações.

Cinco anos depois, Andrea já não era mais criança, embora Benedetto ainda fosse – ou ao menos se considerasse – seu obstinado protetor. Naquele outono, o mais velho partiria com o pai para Milão, a trabalho, e o esperado era que retornasse noivo da futura condessa de Matelizi, tendo em vista algumas ofertas já recebidas. O mais novo, ciente da situação, chamou o outro para conversar em uma das madrugadas anteriores à viagem, na _gangorra_. Fazia anos que ambos não a usavam, evidentemente, mas era um lugar onde decerto não seriam incomodados. Durante o encontro, um subia, outro descia, e assim por diante, repetidas vezes. Até que Andrea propôs:

— Vamos fugir juntos.

— Fugir? — Benedetto questionou, confuso. — Por que eu e você fugiríamos, Andrea?

— Para que você não precise se casar.

Ainda confuso, ele o encarou por um instante.

— Andrea, esta não é uma ideia que eu particularmente aprecio, mas estou em paz com ela. Não se preocupe comigo.

— E quanto a mim? — o garoto retrucou. — E se eu… Se eu...

— Se você…?

— E se eu estiver apaixonado por você?

Benedetto desceu de uma vez na gangorra, boquiaberto, estancando no chão como se não tivesse mais força em suas pernas. Não demorou muito para Andrea começar a entrar em pânico.

— Esqueça tudo o que eu disse — o mais novo disparou, inquieto no topo da gangorra, recusando-se a olhar nos olhos do mais velho. — Por favor, esqueça tudo e me deixe descer.

— Por favor digo eu, Andrea — o outro soltou uma gargalhada. — Agora quer fugir sem mim?

— Não zombe de mim!

— Não estou zombando! Entenda isto: você está em meu coração, assim como _sempre_ esteve, porém como irmão e amigo… Logo, espero que possa me perdoar.

— Perdoar? Pelo que exatamente?

— Por não ser o que você idealizou.

No final das contas, o laço entre os dois apenas se fortaleceu. O pai de Lodovico foi à Milão, como planejado, porém acabou conhecendo Roma – não a cidade, mas a linda cigana que viria a ser a mãe de seu filho. Foi amor à primeira vista quando se esbarraram no mercado, e logo em seguida um romance proibido, do qual o jovem Verrocchio tomou conhecimento somente em seu ponto mais crítico: a descoberta da gravidez de Roma. Ainda assim, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de abandonar seus afazeres em Florença, correr para onde se encontrava Benedetto e, é claro, prestar apoio pessoalmente. Até se ofereceu para ficar com o bebê caso o conde fosse em frente com as ameaças. Sozinho, aos quinze anos de idade.

— Nunca ousei desconfiar de meu pai, mas a história me parecia, de fato, um tanto _fantasiosa_ — Lodovico comentou, revelando um ceticismo que eu não esperava dele. — Um dia, em um baile cujo anfitrião não consigo lembrar o nome, deparei-me com Verrocchio e decidi tentar arrancar dele uma segunda versão dos acontecimentos. Mais bêbado do que nunca, falou pelos cotovelos. Chorou também, chorou bastante. Disse que meu pai sempre fora _e_ seria o amor de sua vida, que por isso, na época, teve de oferecer suporte ao amor da vida _dele_ , ou seja, minha mãe. Depois que ela se foi, o suporte se direcionou para mim, pois sou naturalmente o que sobrou dela.

— _Madonna Santa_ _..._

— Sim… E ele ainda insistiu em dizer que me amava… Que se considerava meu segundo pai, entre outras coisas…

— Em suma, o Verrocchio de sempre.

Começamos a rir como dois loucos, nossos corpos se contorcendo deitados no chão, um se inclinando no outro com casuais empurrões. Houve um momento em que prestei atenção em sua única orelha furada, a esquerda, e me bateu uma curiosidade inesperadamente aleatória.

— Por que você usa um brinco? — perguntei, apontando para a orelha. — Por que só _um_ brinco?

— Você não repara em ciganas na rua? — ele rebateu, confiante. — Elas usam, bem como minha mãe usava. É uma forma de não me distanciar tanto de minhas origens.

— Portanto, sendo _metade_ cigano, usa apenas um brinco. É um gesto simbólico.

— Verdade seja dita, eu desisti de furar uma em razão da dor que senti na outra. Queria que fosse significativo assim...

E caímos na gargalhada novamente. Dessa vez, ao voltarmos ao normal e estarmos olhando nos olhos um do outro, uma dúvida antiga me veio à mente.

— Confesso nunca ter compreendido seu aborrecimento em relação a mim naquele primeiro dia no ateliê — revelei. — A princípio, ou ao menos em minha cabeça, aquela se configurava como uma boa metáfora.

— Foi exatamente o que me aborreceu.

— O quê?

— O fato de preferir alimentar a metáfora, a fantasia, a focar na realidade. Não houve esforço de sua parte para me compreender… Ou melhor, compreender o que diziam meus olhos. Não houve, Leonardo.

— Faz sentido — balancei a cabeça em concordância. — Perdoe-me por minha frivolidade, se não for pedir muito.

— Ah, não exagere. Diga-me: você conseguiria desvendar _hoje_ o próprio enigma que impôs a si?

— Bem, seria demasiado insolente cobiçar uma pista? Uma, somente?

— De maneira alguma. Na verdade, o que meus olhos disseram uma vez, doce Leo, também dizem agora.

Ansioso, Lodovico sequer me deu o tempo necessário para formular uma mera frase em minha mente. Reergueu a coluna em vez disso, e então se apoiou em ambos os joelhos, movendo-se até estar sentado em cima de mim.

— Você não acertaria nem se tentasse pelo resto de sua _vida_ — ele assegurou, acomodando-se em meu colo, e passou a acariciar meu rosto tal qual o mapeasse. — Leonardo da Vinci, ó Leonardo da Vinci, a todo instante agindo e falando como se fosse o mais amargo entre os homens…

Antes que eu pudesse reclamar, sua mão foi parar em meu peito, no lado esquerdo, onde batia aceleradamente meu coração.

— ...por dentro, todavia, você é tão doce… Tão, tão doce… — Lodovico prosseguiu ao passo que seus dedos foram descendo lentamente, — _Tão_ doce… — e, ao alcançar minha virilha, provocou em mim a reação de barrar sua mão com um tapa, o que nos fez rir sem demora. — Tão _agridoce_ , de fato! Um sabor no mínimo intrigante, que seria de meu ingente deleite experimentar!... Ah, Leonardo, se me permitisse… Eu o devoraria _inteiro_.

Juro que pude sentir minha alma deixando meu corpo. Certamente, ouvir uma confissão daquele porte se aproximou do que significaria, para muitos, ter uma experiência sobrenatural. Isso fazia de Lodovico um deus? Se não um deus, um ser divino? Era uma possibilidade, mas eu não poderia ter certeza, pelo menos não enquanto estivesse bêbado e nitidamente desconcertado. E o pior de todos: em estado de _êxtase_. O último queimava em todos os lugares possíveis.

— Você tem minha permissão — murmurei, nervoso, e ele se inclinou pouco a pouco em minha direção, sorrindo como se zombasse de mim. — Você tem minha permissão, Lodovico.

— É mesmo? — Lodovico repousou o queixo em meu peito, agora no meio dele. — Para quê?

— O que for de sua vontade.

Pensei que fosse ter ali meu _legítimo_ primeiro beijo, um beijo espontâneo, em que um estranho não houvera simplesmente me puxado e agarrado antes, sem anúncio dele ou insinuação minha. Pensei, sim, e chegou _bem_ perto de ser, mas ele, meu não estranho, parou de súbito no meio do caminho. Seus lábios estavam tão próximos aos meus que pude sentir sua respiração, o perfume estonteante do vinho em seu hálito, e até tentei, involuntariamente, acabar com aquele insignificante espaço entre nós. De qualquer maneira, sorrindo como nunca, ele desviou. Foi quando seus lábios resolveram mexer com meu pescoço.

Lá estava eu, inteiramente vulnerável, deixando Lodovico fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo comigo. Meus olhos estavam fechados; minha cabeça, sendo puxada para trás, bem como se houvesse uma força invisível ali; e meus próprios lábios, lábios estes que ainda ansiavam por outros, entreabertos. Eu sabia que também era, em parte, pela fricção que os quadris alheios tão morosamente causavam nos meus, e que ambos os lugares estimulados proporcionavam uma sensação prazerosa em sua sutileza.

Ele pôs fim àquele momento em um piscar de olhos, tal qual gostava tanto de fazer. Voltou a me observar de cima, mas permaneci de olhos fechados. Não quis lhe dar o gostinho – aparentemente, eu ainda tinha forças para reivindicar os meros resquícios de minha dignidade.

— De certa forma, neste instante, eu sou Deus e você é Adão — Lodovico sussurrou. — Minha criação, minha obra-prima, meu pedaço de mim mesmo. Fixo na tela, em sua pele, minha assinatura, para que todos saibam que você é meu…

— _Babaca._ — xinguei em outro sussurro, ainda de olhos fechados, percebendo por que ele investira tanto tempo em meu pescoço. Eu sorri e ele riu.

— ...e agora sopro em sua boca o fôlego da vida!

Meu legítimo primeiro beijo, _enfim_ , foi o mais intenso que poderia ter sido. Sequer sabia o que estava fazendo, apenas que, de algum jeito, estava fazendo, e isso era o suficiente. Com seu rosto levemente pressionado entre minhas mãos, Lodovico parecia ter uma pressa excruciante, uma sede inigualável, como nunca tivera antes. _“Você está soprando em mim o fôlego da vida,”_ pensei na hora, divertindo-me em segredo, _“ou o sugando completamente de mim?”_

Mas ele queria mais. E o fato é que eu havia lhe concedido esse direito.

Lodovico apartou muito precipitadamente o beijo, deslizando seus lábios por meu corpo – um caminho outrora percorrido por seus dedos – com uma velocidade semelhante, até, mais uma vez, chegar àquele lugar de tamanha cobiça. Ele começou a baixar minhas calças e, por alguma razão, eu tive de olhar além dele, para a casa ali embaixo e todos os homens em volta dela. Embora eles não parecessem ter nos notado, pelo menos não os que se encontravam em meu campo de visão, a possibilidade de (vir a) ser observado me apavorou de modo excepcional. Eu não podia confiar neles. Não podia confiar a eles minha reputação, não agora que eu estava indo tão bem…

— Aqui não — falei de repente, mas foi como se ele não houvesse escutado, ou somente fingido que não. Falei mais alto: — Aqui não, Lodovico.

— Voltou atrás, Leonardo? — ele retrucou, arqueando uma sobrancelha em minha direção. — Está revogando minha permissão?

— Não, nada disso. No entanto, não me sinto confortável fazendo o que quer que seja aqui, onde todos possam ver.

— Ora, deixe que eles vejam…  

—  Não, Lodovico. Eu não farei absolutamente _nada_ aqui. É minha palavra final.

— Tem certeza? — seus olhos apontaram para o volume em minhas calças, do qual seu rosto estava ridiculamente perto. — Posso fazê-lo mais rápido do que imagina.

— Lodovico!

Ele revirou aqueles mesmos olhos e moveu-se para o lado, sentando-se com as pernas flexionadas sobre as minhas, as solas de suas botas tocando a grama. A mão esquerda o apoiou no chão, o braço direito permaneceu estendido sobre os joelhos, e dele saiu um alto e longo suspiro.

— A acusação… — titubeou. — Eles podem acusá-lo por qualquer motivo… Por qualquer situação, na verdade, contanto que os santos não batam. Pode não haver provas concretas, como geralmente não há, mas eles o fazem porque seu nome segue manchado para sempre.

— Você foi absolvido? — perguntei, intrigado, embora já soubesse a resposta.

— Conforme esperado, sim. Havia algumas pessoas ao redor do padre quando eu, bêbado, resolvi gritar profanidades na direção dele, todavia a palavra do duque de Milão pesou mais que seus testemunhos. Ele detesta padres, então não pensou duas vezes antes de vir em meu auxílio…

— Profanidades? Na direção de um _padre_?

— Eu estava bêbado, tropeçando por Milão com meus outros amigos bêbados, e ele nos usou de exemplo para pregar sobre sodomia. Poupe-me, estávamos apenas nos abraçando! Era natural que eu ficasse enfurecido!... Não era?

— Não me questione — ri. — Mas talvez, se fosse eu em seu lugar, não gritaria com um padre, muito menos _profanidades_ na direção de um.

— Eu sei, não foi a mais sábia das decisões…

— Não mesmo, foi a menos sábia delas.

Rimos juntos dessa vez. Chegado novamente o remanso, Lodovico pôs sua mão sobre a minha, acariciando-a.

— A _villa_ da minha família fica aqui perto — ele contou com o sorriso fixo no rosto. — Podemos cortar caminho pelo bosque, mexer um pouco as pernas. Teremos privacidade lá.

— A _villa_ da sua família…

— Estão todos dormindo a esta hora da noite. Além disso, eu tenho meu próprio quarto, uma chave para trancar a porta… Do que mais você precisa?

Encarei-o com um inexorável ar de superioridade.

— Lodovico Fieschi, você me quer tanto assim?

— Se este corpo lateja desde que nos conhecemos, Leonardo, o que espera de mim?

Minutos depois, eu e Lodovico – ele com uma garrafa de vinho que tornou à festa para roubar – já havíamos passado pelas primeiras árvores do bosque, e logo mais, bêbados como nunca, estávamos dançando, cantando, rindo, tudo a que tínhamos direito sob a libertadora luz da lua. Ele tentou me beijar algumas vezes durante o percurso, embora eu sempre o empurrasse para longe, às gargalhadas. Implicar com Lodovico, naquele instante, era meu passatempo favorito, enquanto o dele era simplesmente tentar me persuadir a ceder. Admito, ele chegou perto de cantar vitória sobre mim, mas nos deparamos com a _villa_ antes disso.

Era uma _villa_ maior e mais ostensiva que a de Verrocchio, a qual eu poderia ter admirado em detalhes se não fosse pelo puxão de Lodovico em meu braço, gesto este que nos levou juntos, apenas alguns metros adiante, à porta dos fundos e a quase nos esparramarmos _vergonhosamente_ nela. O bosque não dava na entrada da casa, onde eu sabia existir um belo jardim, e sim na discreta parte de trás. Acabamos entrando pela cozinha, com uma chave ocultada em um vaso de cerâmica próximo à porta, e vagando pelos corredores como dois fantasmas abobalhados em busca do quarto. Ainda assim, o jovem Fieschi estava certo: não havia ninguém acordado àquela hora. O silêncio ali era absoluto.

Ao encontramos seu quarto, enfim, ambos suspiramos de alívio, em especial porque a chave daquela porta já se encontrava lá, pronta para ser devidamente girada. Cansado, eu me joguei na lateral da cama, saindo do lugar somente quando Lodovico me arrastou pelas pernas até a beira dela. Ele me sentou e ficou parado diante de mim.

— Aqui estamos — falou, despindo-se lentamente. — Antes de mais nada: questione à vontade. Consigo ver em seu rosto o _quanto_ você quer, então esta é sua última chance.

— Entendido — assenti, observando-o. — Será doloroso?

— Eventualmente, é possível que seja. Hoje, não.

— Como pode ter certeza?

— Tendo experiência, talvez?

Calei-me por um momento, pensativo, e disparei em seguida:

— Quantos foram antes de mim?

— Não é da sua conta — ele sorriu. — Próxima pergunta.

— Por que não? Você está aqui, prestes a me corromper, e eu não posso ter essa curiosidade?

— Tão dramático! Prestes a corrompê-lo, _per l'amor di Dio_!

— Eu imploro — choraminguei com uma voz manhosa, quase infantil. — Eu imploro, não me torture.

— Diz aquele que se regozija em me torturar...

—Eu imploro!

Inesperadamente, Lodovico usou uma de suas mãos para tapar minha boca, fazendo-o com tanta força que minha cabeça chegou a ricochetear.

— Eu estou fazendo um espetáculo para você — sussurrou, encostando sua testa na minha. — Um _espetáculo_ , e você sequer é capaz de calar a boca.

Ele se afastou antes que eu pudesse responder à altura, ou de qualquer maneira de fato, e caminhou em direção à mesa logo em frente, de um jeito provocante o suficiente para me deixar sem palavras. Virou-se para mim apenas ao apoiar-se naquela mesma mesa, segurando a garrafa roubada – _de onde ela havia saído?_ – e bebendo o que restava dela.

Lodovico era uma verdadeira visão. Todas as suas roupas estavam no chão, esparramadas, mas nenhum resquício de vergonha incidia sobre seu rosto. A luz da lua iluminava sua pele, seu corpo em si, e o quão simplesmente perfeita se tornava sua existência! Inacreditável! Um privilégio!... Sim, um _privilégio_ , e eu me recusava a reconhecê-lo por puro e covarde orgulho. Leonardo, ó Leonardo, como você pôde!

— Queria poder pintá-lo assim, agora, para gravar este momento para sempre — confessei, hipnotizado. — Não existe nada no mundo mais belo que você neste exato momento.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Do que adianta?

— O quê?

— Ser o que há de mais belo do mundo e não fazer seu corpo latejar?

— Você _faz_ meu corpo latejar…

— Então me foda.

Pego de surpresa, minha única reação foi engolir em seco.

— Eu... Eu não saberia…

— Não? — o meio sorriso surgiu. — Então _implore_.

E eu implorei. Desci da cama, ajoelhei-me, abri os braços e… Pronunciei as palavrinhas mágicas. Sem piada, sem trocadilho, sem o “eu imploro” propriamente dito. As palavrinhas mágicas, como dizia minha avó. Como uma criança. _Per favore, per favore_.

Ele deixou a garrafa vazia na mesa e veio até mim. Eu queria continuar olhando fundo em seus olhos, tal qual ele fazia comigo, mas o que estava na altura dos meus insistiu em me distrair. Queria tocá-lo, acarinhá-lo, _saboreá-lo_. E o fato é que eu ia, porém não me foi permitido. A princípio, ele me disse suavemente para levantar – _“uma sugestão,”_ meu eu embriagado pensou, _“portanto levantarei apenas o olhar.”_ Sem sucesso, ele mudou seu tom, _ordenando_ que eu me levantasse. É evidente que tive de obedecer.

Recordo-me de Lodovico tirando minhas roupas com uma imbatível urgência, peça por peça, e me empurrando para a cama, de onde tive minhas botas igualmente removidas. Ele avançou mais uma vez em minha direção, e talvez tenha alisado a parte interna de minhas coxas, ou ao menos usado suas mãos ali para me empurrar mais ainda; o que sei é que minhas pernas já estavam totalmente em cima da cama quando _ele_ foi para cima de mim. Nós nos beijamos por um bom tempo, até meus lábios ficarem dormentes e os dele, perspicazes como eram, formarem um sorriso. Agora ele apenas olhava para mim, tirando meu cabelo do rosto.

— Serei bem honesto com você — Lodovico atiçou. — Do jeito que está, não irá durar. Não o bastante, pelo menos.

— Seria insensato se eu discordasse — ri, fazendo-o rir também. — Devo estar _azul_ aqui embaixo...

— Então combinemos o seguinte: você me ajuda, e eu…

— Você…?

— Eu o faço durar.

Novamente não discordei. Pelo contrário, não movi um músculo enquanto Lodovico mudava por inteiro sua posição. Em poucos segundos, ele estava ajoelhado de frente para minha cabeça, explicando o que eu teria de fazer e, com meus acenos, perguntando se não haveria problema, se era algo que eu efetivamente gostaria de tentar. Assenti uma última vez antes de convencê-lo, enfim, e de ter minha mão conduzida aonde previamente me fora proibido tocar. Ele engatinhou até que estivesse ajoelhado _acima_ de mim, posição na qual eu podia tomá-lo em minha boca, mas também na qual podia me tomar na sua.

Para minha agonia, não, Lodovico não o fez. Ele repousou sua cabeça em meu abdômen, abaixo ainda do umbigo, e passou a traçar sutilmente meu comprimento com um dos dedos. Somente isso, uma carícia leve, um toque quase curioso, como se nunca houvesse visto aquilo na vida. E tal qual lesse meus pensamentos, controlou seus gemidos para esclarecer:

— Quando isto aqui começar a vazar, você terá o que deseja. Preciso de algo para facilitar a entrada, portanto coopere comigo. _Fai il bravo ragazzo_ _._

E eu fui um _bravo ragazzo_.

Para alguém que estava sendo torturado, ainda que pelo bem – ou prazer – maior, eu me comportei de maneira exemplar. Fiz como me fora dito, e por vezes me contorci até ser imobilizado, por outras foi impossível tê-lo em minha boca e gemer ao mesmo tempo, mas nunca perdi totalmente o controle. Ele, por sua vez, cumpriu a promessa: molhando os dedos com o líquido transparente que “vazava” de mim, foi deixando um rastro em meu corpo, da ponta do pênis ao queixo, à medida que reergueu sua coluna, uma espécie de sinal para que eu finalmente parasse.

Lodovico tornou à posição original e, desatando a gargalhar, escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço, reação adequada ao fato de que havia saliva para muito além de minha boca, provavelmente pela clara falta de experiência… No entanto, eu me vi gargalhando junto. E me peguei puxando seu rosto de volta para cima, e logo beijando seus lábios. Na pressa, ele revelou entre os frenéticos beijos que já fazia um certo tempo desde sua última vez; isto é, que eu poderia machucá-lo caso não tomasse cuidado, uma vez que, segundo suas próprias palavras, “não existia nada singelo em mim”. Era outro sinal, agora para que eu não ousasse mudar de posição ou coisa parecida. O controle ainda tinha de ser dele, que estava por cima, não meu.

Ele choramingou durante o processo. Preocupado, falei que não havia necessidade daquilo, que poderíamos facilmente parar, mas minha boca foi tapada de novo. A dele formou um sorriso. Foi quando percebi que, na verdade, a dor não o desagradava tanto assim.

Eu não quis ficar deitado. Sentei-me enquanto ele movia gradativamente os quadris, beijando seu rosto, seu pescoço. Como previsto, e apesar de meus notáveis esforços, cheguei ao ápice instantes depois. Desculpei-me, envergonhado, e Lodovico deu sua gargalhada de sempre. Disse que eu precisava parar com toda aquela lamúria e por fim _ajudá-lo_ , porque _ele_ ainda não chegara nem perto. Esta é minha última lembrança: eu o deitando na cama, meus lábios percorrendo seu corpo, minha face prensada entre suas coxas. Excelsa como um sonho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "villas" - elegantes casas de campo pertencentes à alta classe italiana  
> "a risentirci" - maneira bastante formal de dizer "adeus", normalmente usada em ambiente de trabalho  
> "maestro orafo" - mestre ourives  
> “fai il bravo ragazzo” - “seja um bom menino”


End file.
